


Project turned Romantic = MC:SM smutshot =

by SquickInk



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: F/F, IT'S GAY, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, extremely gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquickInk/pseuds/SquickInk
Summary: Ellegaard and Harper were working very late at night on a simple, yet long project. You can guess what happens next after Harper makes some lewd jokes and gestures
Relationships: Ellegaard (Minecraft)/Harper (Minecraft)
Kudos: 4





	Project turned Romantic = MC:SM smutshot =

**= No POV =**  
It was late at night, Ellegaard and Harper were in the Dome of Concentration working on a project, while the project was simple. It took the two awhile during the night. Ellegaard and Harper, while the two weren’t dating, they had a considerably close friendly relationship with each other, Harper was leaving small hints that she wanted to have sex with Ellegaard, while they’re still just friends.

“Hey Ellegaard, check this out.” Harper called Ellegaard, Ellegaard looking over at Harper, while she was making a lewd gesture with her fingers. Her left finger holding a singular finger and her right hand, making an okay sign and then just inserting her finger, making it look like a certain gesture. “Harper, I… what are you doing and why are you making that gesture?” Ellegaard asked in a tone, that sounded like she was flustered over the gesture that Harper made. “Just making a gesture, that’s all.” Harper told Ellegaard, completely in a normal, but skittish tone after making that lewd gesture. 

Ellegaard raised an eyebrow in questioning “You’re hiding something aren’t you?” Harper took a deep breath and then said it. “Ellegaard, do you want to have sex with me? Even though we’re friends, you want to do that?” Harper telling Ellegaard in a slightly fast tone. “Harper, even though we’re friends. Why don’t why we do have sex. I have a few sex toys to use.” Ellegaard told Harper. Ellegaard took Harper’s hand and took her to Ellegaard’s bedroom. Ellegaard pins Harper to the wall and passionately making out with her, shoving her hand into her shirt, groping and fondling her right breast. Ellegaard lifting away from Harper, letting a saliva trail fall onto the floor, Ellegaard taking her clothes off, taking off her boots and unbuttoning her pants, with Ellegaard just remaining in her greyish blue, panty and bra. Ellegaard undresses Harper from her yellow jumpsuit, hoodie, black goggles, black gloves and black shoes. Leaving her in her light pink frilled underwear.

Ellegaard unhooking Harper’s bra and throwing it across the room, revealing Harper’s big breasts, they were not as big as Ellegaard’s breasts, but they’re not too small like others. Ellegaard starts to suck on Harper’s breasts, while squeezing the both of them at the same time. “Nnh~! El - Ellegaard!” Harper moaned, while Ellegaard ignored her and kept on sucking on her breast. Ellegaard lifted her from her breasts and then pinned her onto the bed, Ellegaard bringing out a few toys from her drawer. A bullet vibrator, a strap on and anal beads.

“These toys are mine, not yours.” Ellegaard sharply told Harper, sliding her wet panties to the side, revealing her wet, dripping vagina, Ellegaard putting the strap on and pushed the dildo on the strap on inside Harper. Harper groaning from feeling the cold, big dildo inside her vagina. “Anh~ Ellegaard~” Harper moaned, once the dildo was inside her. Ellegaard grabbed some tape and taped the bullet vibrator on top of her vulva and turned the bullet vibrator on, making Harper tremble in sexual pleasure, grabbing the bed sheets very tightly. Ellegaard, going in and out of Harper’s wet vagina, cupping both her breasts and fondling them, flicking and squeezing their nipples.

“E - E - E - Ellegaard...!” Harper tried to say her name, but screams and moans of pleasure overpowered her from saying. Ellegaard kept going faster and turned the bullet vibrator up more until Harper came and stained the bed sheets on Ellegaard’s bed, but Ellegaard knew she could easily clean the stains off. Ellegaard turned off the bullet vibrator and took it off from Harper’s vulva. “Turn over now, let me use this.” Ellegaard grabbed the anal beads and lube, lubed up the anal beads and pushed the lubed up anal beads inside Harper’s anus and pushed them in and out. Harper jumped a bit from the sudden insertion with the beads.

Ellegaard picked up the pace with the beads, by pulling them in and out of her Anus, moving faster by the second and making Harper moan more. “El - Ellegaard!” Harper moaned loudly before her orgasming took over, staining the beads and bedsheets once again. Ellegaard, took off both her bra and panties and wiped the toys off with tissues. “Let me, do something to you…” Harper grabbed the strap-on from Ellegaard, putting it one and then positioning it on Ellegaard’s vagina and pushed it inside her slowly, Ellegaard moaned both softly and loudly with the familiar strap-on inside her. Harper slowly pulled it in and out, then she started to pick up the pace, a bit faster than Ellegaard’s pace. “A - Anh~! This feeling I - It’s so new!” A few minutes later, a feeling in Ellegaard’s stomach swelled up and then groaned as she came all over the bedsheets. 

“I never knew it felt so good… Wanna do this more often?” Harper told Ellegaard. “Honestly, yes… I do...”.


End file.
